The Shattered Soul Of A Girl! x
by xXTheIcePeaPrincessXx
Summary: She Was Broken! Her entire Soul...She Felt Exactly How She Was Treated...Worthless! She Is The Potter Child Left Behind And Unwanted...Sent To Live With Her Aunt And Uncle And Their Child, Her Cousin, Who Didn't Want Her Ether...But She Ran Away To 'Live'
1. The First Crack Of Seeping Power! x

**The First Crack Of Seeping Power!**

He could see the slight frown forming on her brow as she pursed her lips, her hair flying around her in the swirling wind. How she held herself with such confidence, which instantly draws your attention. And the clothes she wore, glamorous...yet...expresses a kind of sadness, so sad that it made chills radiate down his spine and goose bumps start to form on his arms. But none of these features, he realised, are anything memorable compared to her eyes.

Great big emerald-green eyes, gazed across the land, sparkling with amusement, expressing a unique understanding on life. Yet they were tainted with more sadness and pain as if they had seen something so horrible, it was beyond the universe. She was like nothing he had ever seen before! He watched her from the sidelines, like a shadow in the dark, never seen, never discovered, just a passenger meant for a life of no contact with such a wondrous being.

Snapping out of the daze he had been taken over with, he became aware of the still-white page in his sketchbook. And as he looked at the clock it began to dawn on him where he was and why he was there in the first place. _Oh no…_ he thought, looking around him, seeing all the imaginative drawings that everyone else had been busy creating. Looking back at his book and again seeing the evidence of yet another daydream, but it felt as if it was a memory,"A forgotten memory from another life_", _he whispered to himself. _Wait...what? Why did I say that?_ He thought, _oh god! I'm going crazy! _Shaking his head he began clearing away his unused sketching set. He did not notice the intense gaze directed in his direction, nor did he notice the quiet murmurs coming from the other side of the room. If he had notice he would have put it down as, "gossiping girls", he wouldn't have known how wrong he was!

…

She was in the middle of her preparation routine when she heard her name being called. Exhaling one last breath she moved gracefully through the red curtain and onto the stage. She was in a room full of about fifty people, all of them staring at her, their critical gazes making her instantly decide on the song she would sing.

"This one was originally a poem...Hurt by the voice inside".

Her voice is held with an air of confidence, soft and quiet, but heard by all, (even without the microphone).

She took a long breath as the familiar tune filled her ears and she started to sing, with memory's floating in her mind...

" I listen to the sound of the raindrops rippling in the pond,

There's tears running down my face,

I just let them fall,

Because for once I don't know how to stop,

I don't know what to do,

And I've never been here before...

I'm falling in the sand,

Flying in the wind...

Please wont you come back and find me,

Wont you just take my hand…

I hate to admit all that is wrong with my mind,

But I can't carry on,

Not like this now,

Because it's slowly cracking my mind...

I fall to the ground and see myself in the broken glass,

And I start to cry,

Hating myself and the world for not noticing,

What's wrong with my mind?

My hands start shaking,

My eyes start blurring,

And I cant breath now,

I just know I'm nearly at my last of sanity...

I'm falling in the sand,

Flying in the wind...

Please wont you come back and find me,

Wont you just take my hand...

So here I am,

I listen to the sound of the raindrops rippling in the pond,

There's tears running down my face,

I just let them fall,

Because for once I don't know how to stop,

I don't know what to do,

And I've never been here before...

It's been a year,

And I know no ones going to catch me when I fall,

I here the voices in my mind,

Just end all the pain,

Louder and louder,

They tell me what to do,

I put my head in my hands,

And cry out loud...

I'm falling in the sand,

Flying in the wind...

Please wont you come back and find me,

Wont you just take my hand... "

The crowd was going wild, whistling and shouting as loud as they could, like a herd of elephants that are in shock. The figure on the stage, a grin on her normally expressionless face, watched the crowd whilst curtsying and waving, like she was born for attention.

Half an hour after the performance, in a dressing room made up as though it was for royalty, sits the most beautiful woman you will ever lay eyes on. She is so skinny and moves gracefully as she rises from her chair. She has a pail, flawless completion which looks oddly out of place yet...seems to compliment her unique eyes.

_Eyes that are an emerald-green, which currently are void of any emotion as their owner reflects on her life..._

__

_**Please Give Me Some Feed Back!!**_

_**So I Know If I Should Write More...**_

_**Thank You For Reading!**_

_**xx  
**_

_

* * *

  
_


	2. Beep BeepJust About Sums It All Up!

**Dark secrets...

we all have them. Some can be more tragic than others. Some can even be horrifying to the point where you loose all sign of humanity. Even something as small as a youn child lie can be considered dark.**

Author: Okayy I Am Soo Soo Sorry For Not Uploading...I've Had GCSE'S, Exams, Birthdays, Melt Downs...Basicallyy The Really Word Caught Me Up In Drama...But I Finally Found The Chapter I Wrote. It's Been Edited A Bit, But I Hope You Like It! And Please Give Me Some Feedback, I Would Really Appreciate It!! Love You All !!

"Beep beep", and my world suddenly starts moving.

Have You Ever done something that at the time you didn't give it a thought, but straight afterwards, you regret more than anything? Well, I have...

There is one thing I've wanted the most, from whole of my heart! But I can never have it... it hurts so much to know I can have anything apart from what I actually want.

What I want...is him. From the very first time we talked I've known that he is special. He's the kind of person who everyone likes, and has a smile that can light up the world. He makes me so happy when I'm with him, he gives me the confidence in myself, that I never had before. This boy has been through so much, yet he still gives you hope!

The thing I regret the most is that I am one of the people who has hurt him, time and time again. I made him promises I couldn't keep. I kept things from him, that I shouldn't have kept. And now... He's gone! And I didn't even get a chance to tell him the things I never said, the things I was to scared to tell.

So now am I left here sitting in the dark, wondering where he is, or even if he's okay I'm wondering if he's taken his medication, or given into his despair Wherever he is I hope that he is well, because I would never, ever, ever forgive myself if anything happened...

My name is Elizabeth Alexandra Potter – Black. To some, if they heard my name the words '_cold hearted bitch' ,_would come to mind and to others...'_ attention seeking, spoilt brat'. _Those are the people I don't waste my time with. Those are the people who don't even put in any effort to get to know me – even at their first glimpse of me! There are only two people who have ever excepted the whole of me. One of them being my godfather, serius black. Although I wasn't allowed to see him much, I know that he loved me. The second person is the one person who knows absolutely everything about me! He's my family, my friend and much more. He's the one person I miss the most and that terrible day when I lost him is always on my mind...

When I was five years old my family had to go into hiding. You see there was this man called Voldemort aka Tom Marvilo Riddle, or my personal favourite Moldywarts. This man grew up in an orphanage and basically turned out very mean and spiteful He went on to ' Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft And Wizardry ' and participated in many dark rituals, in which he lost his humanity to. During his time at Hogwarts Moldywarts gathered up followers who he called his Death Munch kins..Death Eaters.

They raped, They murdered, The tortured and above all they scared, anyone and everyone.

A few years after the wizarding world thought there was no hope left...yadda yadda...a prophecy was made. In the attempt to keep this prophecy secret a fake was released to the public. The fake said that a boy was to be the end of Moldywarts and his Death Munch kins! And so being the annoying 'Potter' family, my baby brother happened to fit the description.

Right now I bet your all thinking the same question. What is the catch? The catch was the safest spell of protection only worked if protecting four people. So my parents decided to take my older and younger brothers, and leave me with the muggle relative of my mother. And so, that was the last I saw of them for a long time. End of story...I wish!

Petunia Evans nee Dursley is the relative of one Lilly Evans nee Potter. The retaliative I happened to be left with. She is very tall with an abnormal neck due to a reaction to plastic surgery. She is obsessed with being normal and sufferers from OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder).

Vernon Dursley, the wife or Petunia is a short fat man who is a ferm disbeliever of anything fiction. He works at a ferm called Grunnings, which sells drills and has a track record for violence.

Dudley Dursley is the pride and joy of both Petunia and Vernon. At the age of one he is already showing signs of violence and symptoms one would get from being spoilt.

So me being the five year old – sarcastic, well humoured – girl that I am, took one look at this family...and burst out laughing. This was ' apparently' the wrong thing to do as 'Uncle Vernon' grabbed me by the arm, and quite forcefully dumped me into a single sofa. He then went on and rambled on...and on...and on, about the 'rules' of the house.

You are nothing!

You are a freak!

You are wrong, I am right!

You will do as you are told!

You will do all your chores!

You Will stay away from the neighbours!

You will keep you mouth shut

THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC!

As you can see my life for the next five years would be hell....

I was beaten. I was starved. I was sold to men for pleasure. I was locked up. I was worked more than the worst treated house elf.

At the age of ten I had finally had enough! I stole Uncle Vernon's credit card and number. Withdrew all the money I could, which happened to be a lot and went on a shopping spree. After riding myself of Dudley's old tracks suites I found a nice apartment in America I got myself a job singing in a pub and every now and then did part time in broad-way musicals.

And that is the basic sum of the one and only Alex Black's life – For the first sixteen years.


End file.
